AdvancedOasisUI
AdvancedOasisUI adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. Primarily, it restores functionalities from previous skins which were removed from Oasis. Features ; Adds "contributions" link to account navigation : A link to is added to the account navigation menu in the top right corner of the page. ; Adds "history" and "what links here" links to edit screen : Links to page history and are added to the "Save Page" dropdown on the edit screen. ; Adds button to Special:Search for proceeding to page if it does not exist : Functioning as a replacement for the removed redlink to the search term on , a button is added to the right of the search page's main headline which allows users to proceed to the search term-titled page. ; Changes publish to save page and rename to move : Changes names of the buttons in the editor. ; (Optional) Adds "followed pages" link to account navigation : Optionally, a link to is added to the account navigation menu. Disabled by default but can be enabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Adds "watchlist" link to account navigation : Optionally, a link to is added to the account navigation menu. Disabled by default but can be enabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Turns category links to non-created categories into proper redlinks : Optionally, category links pointing to non-created categories are turned into proper redlinks (in the site-specific color), i.e. the MediaWiki default is restored. Enabled by default but can be disabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Adds an "Add a Page" button to the "Recent Wiki Activity" module : Optionally, a "add a page" button is added to the "Recent Wiki Activity" module in the Rail. Enabled by default but can be disabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Makes Source mode the default mode for editing : Optionally, makes Source mode the default mode for editing. The visual editor can still be accessed by clicking on Visual Tab. Enabled by default but can be disabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Removes Image Lightboxes : Optionally, removes the image lightboxes which are shown when one clicks on an image. Enabled by default but can be disabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Limits "random page" button results to specific namespace : Optionally, the "random page" button is modified so only pages from a chosen namespace are returned. Empty by default but can be specified via configuration option. ; (Optional) Replaces "WikiActivity" button with "recent changes" : Optionally, the "WikiActivity" button in the wiki header is replaced with a button pointing to . Enabled by default but can be disabled via configuration option. ; Multi-language support : Supports ISO 639-1 localization. Enabled by default but can be disabled or a specific language can be specified via configuration option. Installation Configuration To configure the script, insert this above the script import: window.AdvancedOasisUI = { accountNavFollowedPages: false, accountNavWatchlist: false, categoryRedlink: true, RCHeader: true, DefaultSourceMode: true, lightbox: true, randomPageLimitedTo: , activity2RC: true, userLang: true, }; For an explanation of the available options, see "Options" below. Options ; accountNavFollowedPages : If set to ''true, a link to "followed pages" ( ) is added to the account navigation menu. Default: false. ; accountNavWatchlist : If set to true, a link to "watchlist" ( ) is added to the account navigation menu. Default: false. ; categoryRedlink : If set to true, category links pointing to non-created categories are turned into proper redlinks (in the site-specific color), i.e. the MediaWiki default is restored. Default: true. ; RCHeader : If set to true, an "Add a Page" button is added to the Fandom Rail inside the "Recent Wiki Activity" module. Default: true. ; DefaultSourceMode : If set to true, makes Source mode, the default mode for editing. The visual editor can still be accessed by clicking on Visual tab. Default: true. ; Lightbox : See NoImageLightbox for available options. Default: true. ; randomPageLimitedTo : If set to a non-empty value, the "random page" link in the wiki header is modified to yield only results from the chosen namespace. For example, setting it to "Category" will make the button lead only to pages in the "category" namespace. See for valid options. Default: empty. ; activity2RC : If set to true, changes the WikiActivity link in the NavBar to Recent Changes. Default: true. ; userLang : By default, the script tries to display messages in the following languages (in this order): :# Your Fandom configured language (specified in your preferences) :# An explicitly selected language (e.g. setting this to 'en' will force English always) :# The wiki's content language :# English if there are no messages in the desired language. : You can configure this by setting userLang to true to use your configured language. Set userLang to a language code to force that language always. Set userLang to false to always use the same language as the Wiki content. The script will fallback onto English if it lacks translations for the chosen language. : Example: // Use your personal language (default). window.AdvancedOasisUI = { userLang: true }; // Use the Wiki's language window.AdvancedOasisUI = { userLang: false }; // Force the script to always display in German window.AdvancedOasisUI = { userLang: 'de' }; ; langCode (e.g. 'de', 'en', 'fr') — Translation overriding : Localized messages can be added or changed using the language code as a key (e.g. AdvancedOasisUIConfig''.en'' for English). Updates ; 20 March 2018 :KockaAdmiralac: Rewrite of the script and I18n-js support. ; 28 September 2016 :OneTwoThreeFall: Added fix for AccountNav changes. ; 25 March 2015 :OneTwoThreeFall: Added fix for "history" and "what links here" links into new dropdown. ; 28 October 2013 :UltimateSupreme: Added fix for Fandom's lazy loading sidebar. ;15 September 2013 :UltimateSupreme: Added script to make source mode as default. ;5 January 2013 :Seaside98: Added activity2RC configuration and fixed the function. ;11 December 2012 :Kangaroopower: Revamped language check function to make much simpler. ;10 August 2012 :Lunarity: Revamped language checking function, bugfixes and made configurations backwards-compatible ;23 July 2012 :Kangaroopower: Revamped the script to be object oriented, pushed some bugfixes. ;10 May 2012 : Kangaroopower: Fixed the go to page in the new search and replaced superfluous search icon button in regular page search with a go button. ;15 March 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added translations for Save Page, however the code was wrong so Grunny came and fixed them. ;10 March 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added a show page in monobook link in the global nav. ;31 January 2012 : Leviathan_89: Added Italian translations. ;29 January 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added a create page button in the recent changes module in the sidebar. ;12 January 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added the ability to disable image lightboxes. ;10 December 2011 :Kangaroopower: Added publish to save and rename to move. ;19 November 2011 :MarkosBoss: Added Polish translations. ;6 October 2011 :Porter21: Adapted edit page enhancements to work with new Fandom editor. ;5 September 2011 :Porter21: Added option (enabled by default) to turn category links to non-created categories into redlinks. ;21 August 2011 :MarkvA: Added Dutch translations. ;30 June 2011 :Porter21: Made account navigation menu options work again after skin changes (removal of "followed pages" link) and added "followed pages" option. ;22 May 2011 :Porter21: Small change to address warnings which appeared in the error console of certain browsers. ;24 January 2011 :Porter21: Added option to limit "random page" button results to a specific namespace. ;20 January 2011 :Porter21: Created.